


Taste On Your Tongue

by homosociallyyours



Series: Hot Enough for Ya? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Established Relationship, Hot Weather, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: 3 part drabble series in which it's an unbearably hot day and Harry & Louis might have different ideas about how to deal with it.Written for the Larry Summer Drabble ChallengeHere's part 2, for prompt #165: watermelonHarry's got something sweet and cold, but it's only making things hotter for Louis.





	Taste On Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, [angelbabystrange](http://angelbabystrange.tumblr.com), for giving these a once over, and thanks to [Lauren/fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for running this challenge!

It was the most humid day of the summer, but Louis’ mouth went dry at the sight of Harry sucking down a popsicle, the red already staining his lips deep pink. “What flavor’s that?” Louis asked as another drop hit his skin. 

“Watermelon,” Harry said, pulling the popsicle from his mouth in a smooth motion. “Wanna suck?” 

He held it out for Louis, just out of reach of his mouth, his eyes fixed on Louis’ lips. Louis stretched forward, catching the tip of the popsicle with his tongue. It was melting in the heat, the juice running down his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this series, please consider reblogging the fic post [here](https://tmblr.co/Z0sn1v)!


End file.
